This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The NRAMM web site http://nramm.scripps.edu is the primary source of all information on the Resource, including available resources, upcoming events and contact information. The web site is regularly kept up to date with announcements of forums, workshops and courses. This year all of the materials for the Leginon training courses and 2005 Practical Course on Molecular Microscopy have been made available on the web site. We have also established a companion web site http://leginon.scripps.edu that serves as a centralized site for all materials related to the Leginon software.